So Much
by Verbophobic
Summary: Kuwabara meets Avery, Shuichi or Kurama's twin, and they talk. He gets to the subject of the other guys being in the Maiki world. HieiXo.c. a quick oneshot based on a quote.


"Hey, What's wrong Avery?" Kuwabara asked the tiny, and still moving forward back of Avery Godfrey, Kurama's little twin sister. For some reason the two looked like opposites. Kurama had long red hair and was tall, but she had choppily cut short orange hair and was short herself. Also Avery had the last name of their father unlike him. "Avery?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Kuwabara. I was spaced out and didn't hear you." A look of pain flashed through her eyes. They were a mystery too. While her right eye matched the green of Kurama's, the right was a different story. It was of a deep turquoise, it nearly matched the uniform Kuwabara wore. "So what had you said?"

"Uh, I don't remember." Laughing Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head." Well I uh guess I should get to studying. I'm trying to get into that prep school. What about you?" His eyes had light up with pride as he announced with pride what he was doing.

"What about me?" Avery asked curiously.

"What high school are you going to?" Kuwabara said this as if she was a dimwit. "I mean you are going to repeat are you?"

"No, I'm not. But you forget, Kurama, er I mean Shuichi, and I are already _in_ high school." The look on his face told Avery he had forgotten that the two twins were older than him. "I don't mean to be rude, but with your memory as is you have no chance to get into the school you are talking about. Also if you need help studying I would be glad to help."

"What! Really? Oh wow. Avery you are my hero. You are the best." He gushed over her with joy.

"Best not let Yukina hear all the praise you are giving me. Who knows she might just think you have a crush on me and are just using her." Avery had started to blush from embarrassment. "And maybe you should actually ask her out instead of drooling over her."

Kuwabara stopped so short when she said this that he face planted and Avery momentarily stopped walking to watch him. When he abruptly sat up and crossed his legs she continued to walk. She had been a few steps behind him and was now just about to pass him.

"What! Well why don't you just ask Hiei out? Hmm." Avery's eyes widened and she too stumbled. Luckily, with little grace, she stopped herself from face planting. He suddenly started to laugh. "So you _do_ like him!"

"No!" Her face started to turn a brilliant red. "I was just taken by surprise is all. Why would I like that arrogant asshole?"By now her face was as red as her brothers hair.

"Because you do." was Kuwabara's simple reply.

"Do not." Avery spoke lowly, fear of the truth coming out evident in her voice.

"Do also." He countered.

"It's _'Do too'_ you bafoon." She corrected him.

"Hah! See you agreed." He pointed at her from the ground and had a triumphant smirk on his bruised face.

"I was correcting you, not agreeing."

"Hey, why are you in the guy's uniform? They coulnd't have mistaken you for a boy, could they? I mean I know your small, have no noticeable chest, and- GAH!" Avery shoved her foot into his face.

"I hate skirts. And I do to have a chest. It is like me, small and adorable." She ground her foot into his face. He was laying flat on the ground with a bloody nose before she removed her foot.

"But I saw you wearing the school skirts last week. Yeah, and the whole gang was here." He looked to be thoughtful.

To distract him from figuring out that she had worn them to try and gain Hiei's attention, she had hated wearing the menacing article, she spoke to him once more before turning to leave. "And if your are going to be this much of an asshole I take my tutoring back." Removing her foot she turned and started to walk off.

"Wait what? No please forgive me. I'll stop."

"And now, it's going to cost ya." A plan formulated in her mind.

"What?" He seemed even more dumbstruck than normal.

"Ten dollars for every session. Be glad, I normally charge that an hour. I'm only charging you ten for each session because you are a friend. See ya, I'm going home." She waved behind her as she headed off.

"Wait." She stopped and waited for him to continue. "Just one more question." The silence seemed impregnated as Avery waited for him to continue. When he did, he said the one thing she didn't want him to say. "Do you miss him? Hiei I mean." Not answering she closed her eyes and started to walk off once more.

When she was almost out of hearing range she turned her head to the right, looked over her shoulder to him with watery eyes, and answered in a whisper just loud enough for Kuwabara to hear. "So fucking much. And it hurts like hell." Then she ran. The tears spilled from her eyes as she tough about the guy that she could have sworn she fell in love with.

3) Someone asked me if i missed you. i didn't answer. I just closed my eyes and walked away. And then i whispered: _So Much._


End file.
